Always
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: Klaine. Blaine is having some family troubles but Kurt's there to help him through.


**AN: This is my first proper Klaine fanfic, yay! I hope you like it, please review! I don't own anything except the storyline. Enjoy. **

_Hey x_

_**Blaine it's 2.30am…**_

_I know… sorry. Why're you awake?_

_**Why are you awake?**_

_I asked first._

_**I just woke up to go to the bathroom…now you?**_

_Parents are at it again._

_**Fighting? Again? That's every night this week.**_

_Every night for the past two weeks actually… anyway, I can't sleep, there's throwing, banging, shouting, swearing… _

_**Not good… I'm sorry Blaine, I'm sorry you have to go through all this, it can't be nice, for anyone. Anything I can do?**_

_I'd ask you to stay up and talk to me as your something you can do but that wouldn't be fair, so I'm gonna let you go now. Sweet dreams. 3_

_**Blaine! You can't do that to me, I'm gonna be worried now. **_

_Go back to sleep Kurt._

_**No! I won't leave you. I'll stay awake all night to keep you company if I have to. **_

_Don't, you'll be totally ratty tomorrow if you do. _

_**Charming.**_

_It's true! Go to sleep…I'm sorry I shouldn't have text you I was being selfish_

_**Selfish how?**_

_By asking you to talk to me. _

_**You need comforting.**_

_I'm fine. _

_**You weren't fine yesterday. I rang you and you couldn't even speak you were shaking so much, that's not fine. 'fine' is just a word used when you're not really okay but you don't want to admit it.**_

_I'm fine, I'm okay. I'm used to it by now. _

_**No one should have to be used to that, Blaine. It's not fair. **_

_Life isn't fair. _

_**I can see that. I've had my fair share of unfairness. **_

_You're not going to sleep are you?_

_**You know I can't sleep when I've been woken up at an unpleasant hour. **_

_Sorry. _

_**Don't be. I love you **_

_I love you too Kurt3 ,_

Neither of them knew what to say now, Blaine wondered if he left it long enough, Kurt would give in and go to sleep like he knew deep down he'd want to. He knew he cared about him, he'd be a bad boyfriend if he didn't, but it still got to him when he stayed up later than his usual time to talk him out of a bad mood. Kurt on the other hand didn't know what to say next at all, would Blaine eventually text him again? It was his turn to reply, but reply what? Or was Blaine going to sleep now, had things in his house calmed down? What to do… maybe he should suggest playing a game? But what? What do you play via text messages at almost 3am? He was struggling to stay awake, but he didn't want to leave Blaine… he'd never want to do that. A few minutes past and he gave in, he had to say something, didn't he?

_**Blaine?**_

It wasn't much, it was something. He just needed to know if he was still awake or not.

_Yes?_

_**Just seeing if you're still awake. **_

_Go to sleep, Kurt. _

_**I don't want to leave you. Ever. **_

_I'm asking you to. I can't have you staying up all night and then being moody with me tomorrow can I?_

_**What's important right now is that you have someone here to comfort you Blaine. Everything will be alright in the end Blaine, I promise. Somehow, someday, everything will fall into place, and it might not be easy but no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you. To talk, to come over, to go out, escape, whatever it is, I'm here. Whatever time it is. That's a promise. I love you.**_

_Kurt, I love you. So much. Thank you. A lot. Now please, I'd really like it if you went to sleep. And I'll try to as well… deal?xxx_

_**Well as you put kisses on the end of that and everything, I guess so. **_

_Goodnight 3 xxx_

_**Goodnight 3xxx**_

Blaine rummaged around in the drawer next to his bed, eventually finding his earphones, and plugged them into his phone. He'd recently made a 'feel good' playlist as well as a 'calm down' playlist, for times like these when family wasn't on his side, and depending on what time of day it was when he needed to block out the outside world. Tapping on 'calm down', he slid the phone under his pillow and closed his eyes, not thinking about what was going on downstairs.

_I'll pick you up today, for a change. Love you. _

_**Ooh, change, you know I don't like that. But on this occasion and situation, I don't mind. See you in 20?**_

_See you in 10._

_**Trying to get out of there quick huh? See you soon. Smile :)**_

Kurt put down his phone and stepped inside his rather large walk in wardrobe, to finish accessorising his outfit of the day, picking out a black cap and a hippo broach to finish his look. He picked out some lace up boots from his large rack of shoes and headed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Morning," his dad said cheerily as always, dressed in one of his usual, typical outfits: jeans, a checked shirt, trainers and a baseball cap.

"Morning," Kurt said in his usual cheery tone, but the smile that usually followed didn't and Burt was only too quick to notice that.

"What's up?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing," Kurt replied, not wanting to worry his father but slightly taken aback by his immediate concern, and surprised over the fact that he'd noticed so quickly that something was wrong – he'd been downstairs for all of about 60 seconds, now if that wasn't impressive then he didn't know what was.

"There is, you haven't smiled since you walked down those stairs, and you're always smiley in the morning. You're a morning person, Kurt."

He tried his best to fake a smile but it didn't last long.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked again.

"Fine. You see right through me. I'm worried about Blaine. His parents are fighting a lot so he's not getting much sleep."

"Ah, that's not good is it? Why don't you ask him to stay here for a few days?"

"You'd let him do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because last time I had Blaine sleep over you freaked out."

"That's because it was just a bit of a shock ok, you were drinking and I got the wrong end of the stick. Also, I'm giving you permission for this."

"Alright. I'll ask him." The doorbell rang. "That'll be him now."

"Bit early isn't he.." Burt muttered as Kurt pranced over to the door.

"Hi! Come in, I'm just getting some toast." Blaine looked sleepy, like he'd not closed his eyes for barely an hour the entire night, and his hair wasn't even gelled down properly like it usually was. He had one sock rolled down and one pulled up, and his laces weren't done up. "You okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Not really. But I'll get through it… oh hey Burt," he said as he saw Kurt's dad walk through the room.

"Look, Kurt was telling me you're having a bit of a rough time. Why don't you stay over here for a few days to get away for a bit?" he suggested, giving a sympathetic look.

"Oh wow I'd love to, if you're okay with that. I mean, I can just crash on the couch or something."

Burt laughed. "I'll let you sleep in Kurt's room if you want. Which you probably do want, I figured."

"Cheers," Blaine said, smiling.

"Let's go," Kurt said, shoving some food in his mouth and picking up his bag which was resting against the door in the hallway. "Bye dad!" he shouted up the stairs, before following Blaine out of the house.

They had a quieter car journey than usual, the radio playing quieter than usual. "How was it last night then, in the end? I gather you didn't catch much sleep." Kurt spoke first.

"I just listened to music and rested my eyes, but I'm not sure I slept properly."

"You certainly don't look like you did." Kurt sighed, wishing there was something he could do.

"It was fine until my mom came up to me crying, that's the worst. The shouting is easier to block out, you just put on some music and forget about what's happening, because you know eventually they'll get tired and stop. It's the after effects, dad sleeping on the coach, mom coming into my room with red puffy eyes, my brother pretending like he doesn't give a damn, and little Molly crying her eyes out and shaking like a leaf. That's the hard bit."

Molly was his little sister, she was only five years old and didn't really understand what was going on with her family, but she really loved Blaine and looked up to him hugely.

Kurt didn't know what to say. All he could do was listen, really. He'd promised to always be there, he hadn't promised that he'd always know exactly what to say to make him feel better. It was going to eat away at his insides if he didn't say something supportive, though. He put his hand on Blaine's knee, and moved it up his thigh in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry," he said, a lump forming in his throat.

"For what? None of this is your fault."

"I know but… I just wish there was something I could do, or even say. I never know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

_Perfect_ started playing on the radio, and they both looked over at each other, smiling. It was their song. They sang heart-warmingly to each other, and shortly after they arrived at school. It was going to be a hard day, they had no classes together. Until Glee of course.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, feeling his pockets as he closed the car door.

"What?"

"I forgot my phone."

"That means I can't text you all day." Kurt said sadly. "I always text you on Thursdays."

"I know… I was looking forward to what witty comments you'd come up with today as well. Oh well… I guess I'll have to wait for Glee Club."

"Have a good day," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand as they had to go their separate ways. "Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm singing for you in Glee today." He said with a smile, and turned around to make his way to his first class, thinking of what he could sing. It needed to be heartfelt and nothing too upbeat, something that said he was there forever, whatever. Something that said he appreciated that he was going through a hard time.

The day went awfully slowly, and the two didn't even meet up at lunch, Blaine had gone to the library to finish a last minute assignment he'd forgotten about and Kurt couldn't find him anywhere, eventually resorting to talking to Rachel.

Glee came eventually though, and there was no assignment for that week, so he took that opportunity to sing to the person he loved more than anything in the world.

"Blaine, this is for you… it's a bit of a last minute song choice, but I hope it says what I want it to. I'm here."

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

"Thank you… it was perfect, just like you." Blaine choked out, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
